southparkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wendy Testaburger
Wendy Testaburger ist eine Schülerin der 4. Klasse der Grundschule von South Park. Sie ist ein 8-jähriges Mädchen, geht mit Stan, Kyle, Kenny und Cartman in eine Klasse und ist die meiste Zeit über Stans Freundin. Man kann eine gewisse Psychose erkennen, da sie Konkurrenz von Miss Ellen fürchtet und Angst um ihren Freund hat, woraufhin sie ihre Lehrerin umbringen lässt. Bis zur 7. Staffel war sie Stans Freundin, daraufhin aber mit Token zusammen. Zudem hatte sie eine Beziehung mit Cartman und eine mit dem begabten Schüler Gregory im Film. Wendy ist intelligent, sehr kultiviert und engagiert sich für wohltätige Zwecke. Bebe ist ihre beste Freundin. In der Folge "Die Liste" zerstreiten sich Wendy und Bebe und Wendy kommt wieder mit Stan zusammen. Serie Staffel 1 Cartman und die Analsonde Sie taucht zum ersten Mal in der Mensa auf, wo sie Stan einen Brief gibt, sie sollen sich mal treffen. Beim Treffen ist Kyle dabei und erzählt, dass sein kleiner Bruder Ike von Aliens entführt wurde. Wendy meint das man Eric als Köder benutzen könnte, was Kyle und Stan für eine gute Idee halten. Sie laufen gleich zu Eric und binden ihm ein Seil in den Hintern und befestigen das andere Ende an einem Baum. So soll er seine "Feuerfürze" ablassen. Die er unter Zwang nicht rausbekommt. Doch plötzlich kommt die Analsonde aus Cartmans Hintern und Aliens mit UFOs kommen. Aus dem riesigen UFO springt Ike und Eric Cartman wird von dem UFO eingesogen. Als das alles vorbei ist, will Wendy Stan küssen, der sie jedoch ankotzt. Sie reden noch darüber was sie in Stans Kotze sehen. Wie werde ich ein Kampfkoloss? Wendy bekommt am Anfang der Folge mit, wie Eric Cartman der Preis für den besten Aufsatz des Projekts "Mutter Erde" überreicht wird. Das stört Wendy sehr, da sie immer die besten Aufsätze schreibt und alle Einsen bekommt. Zur Preis Verleihung kommt auch noch Katy Lee Gifford nach Colorado. Sie sagt Cartman, dass er geschummelt haben muss, was er abstreitet. Später schmuggelt sie sich in das Klassenzimmer und bekommt mit, wie Mr. Garrison und Mr. Zylinder ausmachen Katy zu ermorden. Das erzählt sie Stan. Am Tag wo Miss Gifford kommt, suchen Stan und sie nach Mr. Garrison, den sie auch finden. Die Beiden können ihn vor dem Schuss abhalten, doch Mr. Zylinder bedient das Gewehr und schieß. Der Schuss geht glücklicherweise daneben. Wendy stellt am Ende allen klar, dass Eric geschummelt hat und nur abgeschrieben hat. Sie ist enttäuscht, dass den Einwohner das egal ist, sondern nur auf Katy Lee aus wahren. Galerie 001-Unaired Pilot-00052.png|Wendy in The Unaired Pilot. Image:Wendy12.jpg|Wendy in her typical clothing during the earlier seasons. Image:Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy in her typical clothing during the later seasons. Wendy in the rain.png|Wendy witnessing her boyfriend's date with Ms. Ellen in "Tom's Rhinoplasty". Image:Wendy_Tom'sRhinoplasty.gif|Wendy trying to win back Stan's love in "Tom's Rhinoplasty". Image:Wendy.PNG|Wendy getting ready to fight Cartman in "Breast Cancer Show Ever". Image:Wendy-formal.jpg|Wendy dressed up. Image:Wendy-pajamas.jpg|Wendy in her pajamas at Heidi's slumber party in "Marjorine". Image:Wendywhoreattempt.png|Wendy attempting to be a whore in "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset". Image:408_dunk-wendy.gif|Wendy rinsing her face in her fish's bowl after having a dream about Cartman in "Chef Goes Nanners". Image:714_image-05.jpg|Wendy and her then-new boyfriend, Token in "Raisins". Stan, having just gotten over Wendy, is flipping them off in the background Image:812_image-14.jpg|Wendy and her friend Jessie. Image:StupidSpoiledWhoreVideoPlayset11.jpg|Wendy outside of Mr. Garrison's house in the rain. StupidSpoiledWhoreVideoPlayset 00076.png|Wendy getting advice from Mr. Slave Image:WendyGrandma.png|Wendy with her now deceased grandmother. Image:x.jpg|Wendy on South Park Studios. South Park - Bigger, Longer & Uncut-24 39501.png|Wendy kissing Stan Marsh at the end of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Image:babywendy.png|Wendy as a toddler in "Pre-School". Wendy and Stan fall back in love 0001.jpg|''"No, it's okay, Stan! Everything's going to be okay!"'' Image:Kylenwendy.png|Kyle and Wendy discuss Stan's cynical behavior in "Ass Burgers". AssBurgers44.png|Stan and Wendy share a picnic after the events of "Ass Burgers". Image:BreastCancerShowEver28.png|Wendy doing her homework in "Breast Cancer Show Ever". Killer Titties On the Loose 0002.jpg|Wendy challenging Cartman to a fight in "Breast Cancer Show Ever". Image:Killer Titties On the Loose 0001.jpg|Wendy, angry. Wendy has found some discrepancies in the list's vote counting 0001.jpg|Wendy and Stan smiling at each other in "The List". Stanandwendy.jpg|Wendy with Stan. Image:It Was About Shoes! 0001.jpg|Wendy, Stan, and Kyle in "The List" Wendy in SPG.png|Wendy in South Park: The Stick of Truth. Chinpokomon_Wendy.png|Wendy in "Chinpokomon". Sarcastaball12.png|Red and Wendy kissing Butters Stotch in his dream in "Sarcastaball" Capturel.PNG|Wendy as a zombie in "Pinkeye". Dfghfghfgh.jpg|Wendy in the middle of a tirade in "Butters' Bottom Bitch". InformativeMurderPorn00034.png|Wendy speaking at a town meeting in "Informative Murder Porn". TheHobbitPromo1.jpg|Wendy in Mr. Mackey's office in "The Hobbit". TheHobbit00052.png|Wendy with Kanye West in "The Hobbit" TheHobbit00056.png|Wendy, tearful, in "The Hobbit" Wtsotcc.jpg.jpg Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Schülerin Kategorie:Mädchen Kategorie:Nebenfigur Kategorie:Stan Kategorie:Testaburger-Familie Kategorie:Mädchenrat Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere